monsunofandomcom-20200223-history
Monsuno
]] This article is about the creatures called ''Monsuno. For the television series called Monsuno, see Monsuno: World Master or Monsuno: Combat Chaos.'' Monsuno are creatures that were delivered to Earth via meteors millions of years ago, and are the creatures the Monsuno show is based around. The way Controllers release their Monsuno is to spin it out of their hand and the Core will hit the other person's Core or object, which will make the Monsuno come out of their Core. They can only leave their Cores for eight minutes. By telling their Monsuno to "Return" they will go back into their Core. Story Meteors fell to the planet. These meteors carried life in the form of powerful, chaotic, uncontrollable genetic material. This was Monsuno; origins unknown, but catastrophically destructive to the planet’s prehistoric population. As the dinosaurs perished, the uninvited Monsuno essence fell instinctively dormant – and over millions of years, dropped deeper and deeper below the planet’s surface...Until today. When a potent energy source is discovered in the K-layers of the planet, scientist Jeredy Suno believes he’s struck a solution to the ever-mounting energy crisis. What he doesn’t know – this green energy source is a ticking time bomb. Watch as Chase Suno and his friends defeat the forces of evil. As Chase looks for his father he will find that Monsuno is more than meets the eye, and for him it's always time to SPIN IT OUT!!!! Manufacturers Manufacturers are the creators of Monsuno Cores. They have the proper machinery to process Monsuno Essence into active Cores. There are five different known manufacturers: * Core-Tech * Eklipse * S.T.O.R.M. * Forge * Five Arms Characters Core-Tech *Chase Suno - One of the main protagonists. **Lock - Chase's first Monsuno (hybrid of a polar bear, a gorilla, and a tiger). **Evo - Chase's second Monsuno (hybrid of a swan and an eagle). **Nitestone - Chase's third Monsuno (hybrid of a cat and jackal). **Babbeon - Chase's fourth Monsuno (hybrid of a baboon and a rat) *Bren - One of the main protagonists. **Quickforce - Bren's first Monsuno (hybrid of a horse and parrot). **Longfang - Bren's second Monsuno (resembles a sabre-toothed tiger). **Shellshot - Bren's third Monsuno. *Jinja - One of the main protagonists. **Charger - Jinja's first Monsuno (hybrid of a armadillo, a bison, and a moose). **Whipper - Jinja's second Monsuno (hybrid of a frilled lizard) **Skyfall - Jinja's third Monsuno. *Beyal - A supporting protagonist. **Glowblade - Beyal's first Monsuno (hybrid of a snake and spider that resembles a hydra). **Arachnablade - Beyal's second Monsuno (resembles a spider). **Mysticblade - Beyal's third Monsuno. *Dax - A supporting protagonist. **Airswitch - Dax's first Monsuno (hybrid of a hawk, a vulture and a lizard). **Boost - Dax's second Monsuno (resembles a wolf and a wild cat). **Bioblaze - Dax's third Monsuno (resembles a centipede). **Clubber - Dax's fourth Monsuno. S.T.O.R.M. *Commandant Marshall Charlemagne - Commandant of the STORM agency. **Driftblade- Charlemagne's first Monsuno (an armored hybrid of a lion). *Commander Trey - STORM's second-in-command general. **Riccoshot - Trey's first Monsuno (hybrid of a Hercules beetle and spider). **Venomeleon - Trey's third Monsuno (resembles a chameleon). *Jon Ace - Jeredy's former assistant and a former member of STORM. **Blackbullet - Formerly Jon's first Monsuno, but now Charlemagne's second (hybrid of a hawk and condor). **Goldhorn - Formerly Jon's second Monsuno, but now Trey's second (resembles a rabbit). Eklipse *Dr. Emmanuel Klipse - The show's primary antagonist. **Backslash- Klipse's first Monsuno (hybrid of a wolf and a grizzly bear). *Hargrave - Klipse's loyal butler. **Shadowhornet - Hargrave's first Monsuno (hybrid of a bat and a scorpion). **Firewasp - Hargrave's second Monsuno (resembles a wasp). *Medea - One of Klipse's spies, hired to hunt down Chase Suno. **Poisonwing - Medea's first Monsuno (hybrid of dragonfly and a spitting cobra). **Toxiclaw - Medea's second Monsuno (resembles a crab). Forge *Drezz - **X-100 - Drezz's first Monsuno. **Afterburn - Drezz's second Monsuno. Five Arms *Petro - **Clone Lock - Petro's first Monsuno, and a clone of Lock. Category:Monsuno Category:Show